Polyarylene sulfide (PAS) is a material with good physical characteristics such as thermal resistance, chemical resistance, flame resistance, and electrical insulation characteristics. Thus, polyarylene sulfide (PAS) can be used in computer accessories and auto accessories; as industrial fibers having chemical resistance; and as a coating for parts that come into contact with corrosive chemicals.
One conventional method for producing polyarylene sulfide (PAS) is the halogen-containing process that, in principle, results in a low yield of polyarylene sulfide (PAS) and produces unrecyclable halogen-containing byproducts that can cause environmental pollution. Since the purification of polyarylene sulfide (PAS) using a conventional method is very difficult, the halogen-containing byproducts reside in the polyarylene sulfide (PAS).
Therefore, a novel method for preparing polyarylene sulfide (PAS) is needed.